The North American Vascular Biology Organization (NAVBO) was created to fill a need for a focused forum for the interaction of basic, translational and clinical investigators working on problems relevant to all aspects of vascular biology. NAVBO holds an annual meeting to bring together investigators working at all levels of Vascular Biology from graduate students to senior scientists/clinicians. The meeting usually is comprised of plenary sessions with invited speakers, oral presentations from selected abstracts, poster sessions and Junior Investigator presentations and competition. The annual meeting is usually called Vascular Biology and is often held jointly with another society that includes vascular biology among their wider interests. The 2005 annual meeting is being held jointly with the Society for Vascular Medicine and Biology (SVMB) and therefore the title this year is Vascular Biology and Medicine: From Molecules to Man. This meeting will be held on June 16-19, 2005 at the Hyatt Regency Chicago, in Chicago, IL. The program for Vascular Biology and Medicine 2005 is characterized by the presentation of cutting edge research in areas pertaining to vascular function, signal transduction, arteriogenesis, vasculogenesis, vasculomics, molecular imaging, inflammation and vascular repair mechanisms. These are active areas of investigation that are directly relevant to the understanding and development of novel, more effective therapies for vascular disease. The major goals of the annual meetings are to 1) promote the exchange of information and experimental strategies among investigators working in diverse areas pertinent to vascular biology and disease; 2) to identify and disseminate information about novel technologies that can advance research in vascular biology; 3) enhance the transition of basic science findings to translational studies and ultimately clinical application; 4) provide a forum for students and fellows to present their data to a discriminating audience and encourage their development in the field. 5) to allow investigators in related fields to meet and to promote scientific collaborations among them. These goals were central to the program development of the 2005 meeting and will continue to be the most important factors for planning future annual meetings.